


Slayer of Demons

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: International Fanworks Day(s) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Headcanon, International Fanworks Day, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She slays her demons. That should be the end of it.<br/>It isn't.</p>
<p>AKA I have this headcanon that Charlotte survived the cliff and was picked up by Grounders, and this is how I'm expressing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer of Demons

Slay your demons, he says. So she does.

She takes her knife and she slays them dead.

And it's good. It's grand even. She feels great.

Life is downright swell.

And then everything is bad, all over again, and she is the bad thing and she slays the demon.

 

The nice lady comes and makes her better, give her herbs and bitter things to drink.

She is surprised to find she doesn't dream at all. All her demons are dead.

She is good, and when she can walk she gets to play with the horse. And there's no more bad. She's killed her demons. She doesn't have to be afraid.

She is ready to be strong.

 

The missiles come in the night, and she wakes to soft whistles and heat and light and – pain – and – the crash of the wall and the sound of – of -


End file.
